


Something to think about

by chellysaidwhat



Series: Kyan's Brave Adventures into Thinking About Stuff [1]
Category: Golden Bomber, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Threesome, bomber hell is real, darukyanpa, im such a slut for darukyanpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellysaidwhat/pseuds/chellysaidwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yutaka was keeping lookout for Kenji and Jun while they got busy, but he got caught enjoying it too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to think about

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a three part series, and I have an end game in mind, I just haven't gotten there yet :3

They were at it again. They fucked so often now that Kyan wasn't sure how Kenji could play baseball with him as often as he did. His entire body had to hurt after getting absolutely dominated by Jun so frequently. Kyan heard almost everything, so he knew things got pretty rough sometimes. Kenji was a bit of a pansy; everyone knew that. But Jun... Kyan was most surprised by Jun. The self-proclaimed 'girly boy' had a strong sadistic side to him and apparently tried to abuse Kenji as much as he could without leaving too many marks while he did it. Sweet, cute, innocent, girly Junjun was a freak in bed, and Kenji never seemed to complain. Well, about being sore from the waist down, sure, but not that he didn't enjoying getting that way. Kenji, despite his whining and shrieking, loved it when it hurt.

 

In any case, Kyan heard it all and honestly, sometimes it was fairly stimulating stuff. Since Jun and Kenji would usually just find an empty dressing room or a closet to do their thing, Kyan would sort of play lookout for them. Manager-san vaguely knew what was happening, but she didn't need to hear or see any of it, too. So Kyan kept watch. And tried to ignore the grunting and moaning and straight up erotic sounds coming from behind whatever door they'd chosen for alone time. Shou knew too, and Kyan and he would trade as lookout, but tonight was Kyan's turn. And Kenji was seriously going to have to keep it down if they didn't want to get caught. 

 

Kyan sat there, trying to concentrate on the dumb game on his phone, but he just couldn't. Maybe because tonight's live was so much fun or maybe for an entire different reason altogether, Kyan was getting worked up. He was also unable to sit still for more than 17 seconds at a time, so he got up and started pacing. Looking at dressing tables. Fucking with people's' things if the things were fuck-with-able. Eating anything he could find. And yet. And yet there he was, still thinking about his two very well-muscled, hard-bodied bandmates going at it hard in the room next to him. He sighed. Fine. Just this one time. 

 

Kyan checked made sure the room he was in was locked. He didn't need anyone bursting in, that's for sure. He found a chair and set it somewhat near the door. Close enough so he could still hear, but far enough away so it wasn't weird. He rolled his eyes at himself. Of course this was weird. All of this was fucking bizarre. But he was there, in this ridiculous situation, and he was going to enjoy himself a bit. 

 

He made himself comfortable in the chair, taking off his shirt and dropping it on the ground beside him. He took a deep breath and unzipped his pants. He was still only about half-mast, but getting all the way there wasn't difficult to do. 

 

Kyan put one hand against himself, feeling his length against his thigh. He put his other hand on his chest and began to explore his own smooth skin, teasing his nipples, making them hard. He pinched them a few times, the sharp pain making him hiss in the good way. He was nowhere near as kinky as Jun or Kenji, at least he didn't think so, but a little pinch or bite here or there really got him going. Hell, even hearing Jun smack Kenji's ass really hard made him twitch a little. Maybe he was actually really kinky. He'd have to think about that later. 

 

Against his thigh, his dick was now fully hard and getting desperate for more attention. He gave himself a couple strokes over his boxers, enjoying the friction of the material against his skin a great deal. Then, he reached a hand under the waistband. He took a hold of his cock and gave it a few easy pumps, letting himself get used to being touched skin to skin. He felt some wetness at the tip, so he spread it around, groaning at the slick sensation. He kept groping himself, occasionally using his other hand to pinch a nipple hard enough to make him wince. He heard a loud smack and a grunt from behind the door and he felt his body get hot. He'd have to consider finding someone to do that to him later. Maybe they'd... well, nevermind. 

 

Kyan finally freed himself from the restraint of his pants and played with himself out in the open. He was getting into it enough that he didn't hear the noise from the other room stop. He did hear, however, the door open and the loud 'EEHHH!?' Jun yelled when he saw him. Kyan froze, eyes wide and dick still in hand. It's not like he could have played it off anyways. He gave an awkward smile. 

 

'Ooohh Kyan-san! What's this? Listening too closely this time, eh? We are quite erotic, it's true,' Jun said, a 'we knew it and we caught you' expression on his face. He looked over to Kenji. 'Should we?' They stared at Kyan, analyzing him. 

 

'I think we should,' Kenji said, nodding in agreement.

 

Kenji stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of Kyan. He tried to stand, but found that his arms were being held behind him by Jun. Kenji looked up at Kyan, smiled, and then engulfed Kyan's entire cock with his mouth. He felt something wet and hot against his neck. It was Jun. What was happening right now.

 

Kenji went to work on Kyan's arousal while Jun kneeled down behind him, still holding his arms back. 

 

'Kyan-saaaaan, it's okay, let us take care of you. You've been so good to us. We've helped Kiryuin-san like this before, so it's only right you get the same treatment. Okay? Let us take care of you,' Jun breathed into Kyan's ear, pausing here and there to kiss and lick his neck. He could see the color rising in Kyan's cheeks and chest. 

 

'Haaaaah okay okay okay,' Kyan panted in reply. He was shocked by the news about Shou, but was too preoccupied by the skillful attention Kenji was giving his dick right then. He would use teeth at the right time and draw patterns on his length with his tongue and Kyan wasn't sure how much more he could take. 

 

'Good Kyan-san. When you finish, give it all to Kenji. He's always thirsty for it and I bet you taste good,' Jun said, his voice raspy and seductive. He turned Kyan's head to face him and kissed him, sticking his thick tongue in his mouth and tasting him. When he broke the kiss, he pulled back and licked his lips. 

 

'See? I was right. You do taste good,' Jun said. With Kyan's wrists still held together behind him, he scooted up on his knees, now next to Kyan instead of behind. He bent down and took one nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to tease and his teeth to nip. He bit down until Kyan gasped sharply and moaned. Jun finally let go of Kyan's arms and leaned over him to reach the other nipple. He gave that one the same treatment, trying to make Kyan moan again. Instead, Jun felt hands in his own hair, pulling him against Kyan's chest, demanding more attention. Jun grinned as much as he could while he obliged, teasing and tweaking and pinching and licking and biting Kyan's nipples. Kyan was sure there would be marks later and he did not give one fuck. 

 

Then Kyan jerked as he felt Kenji slap his thigh, reminding him that he was down there, not that he could forget. Kenji deep-throated him, then, making sure to scrape his teeth against him as he unsheathed him slowly. Kyan nearly choked as the sensation rippled throughout his body. Kenji sensed he was getting close, so he started bobbing his head faster, fucking him with his mouth until Kyan couldn't see straight. He heard Kyan make a sort of snorting sound, and then tasted something salty in his mouth.

 

Kyan hadn't meant to make that noise when he finished, but the speed of Kenji's mouth combined with the pinching and biting of Jun's mouth overloaded his pleasure center, and he came harder than he had in a long time. Jun seemed to have been right about something else: Kenji had sucked him dry, not a drop wasted.

 

Kenji thoughtfully tucked Kyan's softening penis back into his boxers, giving it a soft, appreciative pat. He stood up and held his hand out to Jun, whose hair had finally been released by Kyan. Jun took his hand and pulled himself up. Their hands never separated. 

 

'Thank you always looking out for us. Maybe sometime you can really join us, if you want. See you later,' Jun said sweetly as Kenji nodded in agreement by his side. The pair of them left then, leaving Kyan sweating and panting and still not entirely sure what the hell had just happened. He finally regained some composure and put his clothes back on. He heard the door open again and he whipped around. It was Shou. He let out a sigh of relief. 

 

Shou had known Kyan and the other two long enough to guess what had happened. He smirked. 

 

'You gotta hand it to them. They definitely know what they're doing,' Shou said, walking over to one of the dressing tables and picking something up. 'Anyways, let's go. It's time to eat and I have an idea for a new solo you might like.' Shou turned to Kyan and gestured at him to follow. Kyan snapped back into reality and followed Shou from the dressing room. Wait, did they said he could join them? His entire body shivered at the thought. That was definitely something he'd have to think about. But before that, food. 

**Author's Note:**

> Darupa may be my life, but sometimes you just gotta add some spice


End file.
